Rain: A Harsh Romance
by FreudTastic
Summary: A young boy and his WereGarurumon, Fang, is in their apartment during a rainy night. What pasts could they possibly have, and can they find what they seek? Rated T for slight Yaoi and sexual content in the end. R&R, plz.


**Rain - A Harsh Romance**

* * *

Rain.

Why rain, of all weathers? I hate rain. I hate how the drops of water soak down my brown, slightly blonde hair, hate how it makes my clothes wet…but mostly, I hate it because…it resembles tears.

My tears…

I was on my way home from the groceries, when it started to rain. It soaked my brown/blonde hair wet in a matter of seconds, and made wet blobs of my gray sweater, even my gray socks inside my black leather shoes were wet. I sighed, and a small tear stroke down my cheek, mixed with the rain, and fell unseen to the ground. For all these years, I've been alone. Wandering this meaningless plain of existence that they call 'life'. Forever searching. Forever looking. But for what? An answer? A call, perhaps? Or is it just my mind playing tricks again? Either way, it is folly to think that someone like me could ever be loved, or find true love. My freckled face and body, my slightly flab belly, although I'm mostly thin around the chest, and my sad, almost emo vision on life. Well, that's what you get for living alone for awhile. Well, not _completely_ alone. _He_ was always there for me, caring for me, and comforting me. I reached the door of my apartment building, pressed the key combination, and opened it up, stepping into the building, completely soaked. I shook of most of it, and then I slowly dragged myself up the stairs, and grabbed my keys in my left jeans pocket. I was about to insert them into the keyhole to my apartment door, when I heard it unlock itself from the inside. The handle turned, and the door opened, revealing a huge figure standing in front of me. I wasn't intimidated the slightest, but just smiled.

"Hi, Fang…" I said, my voice was slightly soar because of walking in the rain, the cold crippling my throat.

"Fredrik! I was so worried about you!" the figure replied, and knelt down to my height. I now saw him. He was a werewolf-looking creature, with white and blue-striped fur, and yellow eyes. His snout was slightly broad, his mouth filled with sharp, canine fangs, and ended in a black, slightly wet nose, which he sniffed me with. His chest was bare, except a leather band strapped around it that ended in an elbow pad made of the same, brown leather. A scar was visible on his left side, but that was just natural for his kind. He also wore dark blue jeans with leather knee pads on them, which had small spikes sticking out. A white skull was imprinted on the left side of the jeans, and they were slightly worn out around the trims of the feet. His toes and fingers had purple claws on them, but I knew him better than that he would ever harm me with them. He may be a WereGarurumon, and even if he should actually be a wild fighting spirit, he is the calmest of his kind that I have ever met, never picking a fight with anyone, except if the fight was picked with me in the first place. I smiled more, as I felt his fat, deep red tongue stroke over my face, as he licked me in some sort of greeting. I replied by gently kissing the tip of his cold, wet nose, shuddering as my lips met it, and stroking his cheek. He smiled back with a grin, and stood up, and held out his paw, in a gesture that he wanted to hold my hand.

"You're such a big baby…" I smiled back, and held his paw, its size probably three to four times bigger than my hand, and he grasped it firmly.

"I know. I just don't want you to feel alone." He replied, as we both stepped into our apartment. It wasn't so bad, really. Three rooms, one bathroom with functional shower, bathtub, washing machine, dryer and toilet, and a kitchen combined with our living room, with oven, refrigerator, freezer and a microwave oven in the kitchen part, and a dinner table for two, two chairs, a wide sofa, and a flat-screen T.V in the living room part of the room. I smiled a bit, and leaned to my friend's leg.

"We really have been through a lot, haven't we…Fangie?" I giggled slightly, and noticed his white-furred cheeks turn to a slight crimson hue as I mentioned his nickname. He was blushing madly in a few seconds.

"Yes, Freddy, we have…" I blushed equally, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks as _he_ nicknamed me back. "But now, let's focus on you. You're soaked, Fredrik! Let me help you…" I gladly accepted his invitation to help me, and stretched up my hands. He smiled at me, and gently grabbed my soaked sweater by the bottom, and then raised his hands, pulling it off me. My skin was still wet, and he snapped his fingers as he had an idea, and went into a room that was our wardrobe, and grabbed me an orange towel, that he smoothly wrapped around me. "Felling better now?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I am. Thanks, Fang…" I sighed happily, knowing that my friend always looked after me and my health, always considering looking after me than himself in the first place.

"Good. Now let me get you something to eat. You can…wait in your room, and I'll call when it's done, O.K?" Fang gently rubbed my hair around, shaking out the few drips of rain in it. I laughed a bit, and nodded. He smiled at me, and stood up. He walked over to the kitchen, and began preparing dinner. I, on the other hand, went into my room, and closed the door behind me. In my room, things were quite as usual for a teenager in my age. The walls were filled with posters of bands such as Breaking Benjamin, Powerman 5000, Disturbed, Linkin Park, and so on. My room included a Ps3 with two controllers, since Fang really enjoyed playing with me, although he lose several times because of the size of his hands, he never gets angry or blames at me, he just smiles and looks at me with that 'better-luck-next-time' look in his face. The Ps3 was connected to a medium-sized T.V, standing on my bookshelf, which was filled with Manga comics of Naruto, Dragon Ball, and One Piece. There was also a computer shelf with my laptop, a black lamp standing close to it, a lamp in the roof with a white screen in front of it, and my bed with its red quilt, white sheets and pillow, all empty on the window side in my room. I went over to it, and slowly laid down on it, letting the towel off, and the blankets to slowly caress my upper half. I sighed deeply, and just stared blankly into the roof.

"_Oh, Fangie…you're the only one that understands me…"_ I silently thought, and let my gaze flicker towards the door, where I heard Fang prepare dinner for me. He really cares about me. He's been like that ever since…'that' happened…

_~Flashback~_

_I was with Fang on a training session. He had been ordered to smash a couple of trees with his bare hands and feet. His muscles were tense and eagerly waiting for my orders. I was dressed in a red T-shirt with black jeans, and held my Digivice in my hand. It was colored red with a black highlight._

"_Ok, Fangie! Let's begin!" I announced, and Fang reacted like a bullet shot from a rifle, leaping forward and spinning his body around, and called out;_

"_Garuru Kick!" he smashed his foot at a tree, and it turned to splinters in an instant. I cheered on him, calling his name several times, and he gladly replied by speeding up the process, kicking and punching for all he was worth. I followed his steps, surveying his remarkable strength and endurance. He kicked left and right, turning trees to splinters and rocks to gravel with one punch or kick. I clapped my hands in the rhythm that he kicked and punched. Suddenly, my friend's instincts took over, and he began to act like an animal fed on too much attention, and began to show off a bit too much, smashing around him like crazy. I tried to call it quits, but then, 'it' happened._

_He kicked me._

_Straight in the chest._

_I won't lie; it hurt like all of Hell at once. I didn't even have time to scream, so bad did it hurt. He had put all of his power into that kick, and I literally felt how my ribs were shattered to bone dust, and my internal organs taking the blow. I should be lucky to still be alive, someone told me, since WereGarurumons have more powerful kicks than any living Digimon. After the fatal blow hit me, I flew like a glove in the air. Ironically, faith had decided to put a small, rocky hill behind me as I flew, and I crashed with my back into it, feeling it almost snap in half, which could have been my death. I fell down on my stomach, and that's when the pain hit me. Like a thousand forks and daggers on fire, it stung my chest with full force, and I cried. I cried and cried and cried, until I was about to explode with tears. Fang heard me crying, and snapped back to Earth, and rushed up to me, feeling guilty and horrible for doing it to me._

"_Fredrik!! Oh, Fredrik, I'm so sorry!!! __I-I didn't mean t-to do it I-I…" he stuttered nervously and sadly, and he sat down next to me, and slowly took me in his arms, putting me in his lap. I was still crying of the pain, and he let me sob into his chest, stroking my head with his hand. "Sssshhhhhhh, don't cry, Freddy…" he cooed gently, hugging me. "Fangie is here. Don't cry, please……" I finally managed to speak, my words coming in between waves of pain and cries._

"_I-IT……H-Hu-Hurts!!" I stuttered and sobbed. "IT HURTS!!" I buried my face into the muscular structure of his chest, my tears flowing from my eyes and onto his chest._

"_Sssshhhh…I know it hurts, Fredrik…" Fang soothed, and rubbed my back slightly. "It will be better soon, I promise. Tell you what; I promise, from this day on, I will never, EVER fight again, unless you want me to, O.K?" at first, I didn't really believe it. He would give up fighting, just for my own safety? I smiled nervously, and nodded._

"_T-Thank you, Fangie…" was the last thing I said, before I decided to fall asleep for some weird reason. And I felt something poke my shoulder, calling; "Fredrik...Fredrik…"_

_~End of Flashback~_

I flickered my eyes open, and saw Fang standing next to the bed, poking at me with his hand. I looked up at him, and smiled.

"Hi Fangie…" I chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of my head. "I, eeh, must have fallen asleep, hehe!" Fang just chuckled along.

"Hehe, guess you did!" he replied, and sat down next to me on the bed, his weight slightly pushing me closer. "Well, what's up? You looked like you were dreaming."

"Well, I kinda was…" I replied, and looked away. I didn't want Fang to remember that day and even if we referred to call it the day that 'it' happened, he still didn't want Fang to feel bad.

"What's wrong, Freddy?" he asked me, and put his hand on my back, rubbing back and forth it. I shivered in pleasure and comfort as my partner gently rubbed my back, caressing it with his furry palm and slightly scratched it with his claws. "You can tell me anything, you know it. I won't be upset." I looked up at him, and smiled gently.

"Well…" I sighed, sitting up next to him, leaning to his body. "I was thinking about…'it' again…" I could clearly hear Fang's disappointment as he sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Fangie! I didn't mean to-"he interrupted me by giving me a tight hug, and for the first time in my life, I could swear I heard him…cry. And then, I actually felt it. The way his body shivered, his irregular breathing, and then, his big tears falling on my head.

"I'M SO SORRY FREDRIK!!" he cried loudly, and let go of me, lying down on my bed, crying for all he was worth. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT TO YOU!!! I SWEAR!! I-I DON'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR PARTNER!! I-I'M JUST A…A-A MONSTER!!!" he cried and sobbed for all he was worth, his big tears just streaming down that innocent face of his. I was in complete shock as I saw him cry, and became desperate.

"P-Please! F-Fangie, no!! D-Don't cry, I-I'm sorry!" I called, flustered. But he didn't stop crying. I sighed, and in mere frustration, I grabbed his muzzle and pulled his face up to meet mine. "Listen to me, Fang! I don't blame you for what happened back then, and I never will! You know I never, EVER would blame you for such a thing! I couldn't even blame you for it if my LIFE depended on it! I would gladly die instead of blaming you! Fang, listen to me; whatever happened in our past…stays in our past, O.K?" as I talked, the rain was heavily falling outside, drizzling at my window like small gunshots. Fang whined a bit, but nodded softly. I smiled, and hugged him as good as I could. "It's O.K if you want to cry, Fangie. Just…don't cry for me, O.K? I'm fine, remember!" Fang whined a bit in reply, and a few, last tears fell from his eyes, stroking past my back.

"T-Thank you, Freddy…" he stuttered as he sniffled, hugging me tightly, his massive hands massaging and rubbing my back. I shivered slightly in mere pleasure.

"Hey, no problem, O.K?" I cooed gently, and rubbed Fang's chest, hearing him growl happily. "Now, what were you going to tell me?" Fang snapped his fingers again.

"Oh, snap, I almost forgot!" he chuckled, and stood up, stretching out his paw. "Dinner's ready! It's soup, if you don't mind!" I smiled a bit. Even if I was getting a bit tired of soup several days in a row, it was almost all that we could afford to eat. I stood up, and held his paw.

"Sure, I don't mind!" I replied, and he smiled at me. We went out in the kitchen, and sat down around the table. Fang's chair was slightly reinforced with a cinderblock beneath it, to support his weight. I was happy to at least see that it was my favorite soup; chicken soup. "You're so thoughtful, Fangie." I remarked, and raised my spoon, filling it with some soup, and raised it to my mouth, gently sipping it up. The nice mixture of spices, chicken meat and vegetables hit my tongue, and I sighed with both pleasure and enjoyment.

"Heh, kinda thought that this soup would be fitting, since you've been out in that weather." Fang chuckled, and indicated the rain outside, before he took his plate with both hands, and began to drink the soup directly from the plate, unintentionally slobbering his chest. I just couldn't resist but to laugh. Oh, I laughed so hard I actually fell off the chair.

"F-Fangie, hahahaha! L-Look at you, Hahaha!" I stuttered between laughs. He gave me a quizzing look, but then looked down at his chest, and laughed too.

"Hahahahaha!! Guess I'm just a messy pup, Hahaha!" he laughed along. "Well, I guess I need a shower after this!" I nodded in agreement, seeing the fact that I didn't want my partner to smell like old chicken soup all day. After we finished our dinner, he grabbed a towel and a clean pair of jeans from the wardrobe, and stepped into the bathroom, locking the door. I took the opportunity to sneak into his room, gently pushing the door open. Inside, his room was kinda simple. A couple of training equipments were scattered across the room, training and bodybuilder magazines were in his messy bookshelf, and a double-size bed in a corner with simple, white sheets, quilt and pillows. He was never the tidiest of us, so the room was filled with dust and the aroma of sweat and take-away food. I sighed a bit, but then again, he was he, and I wouldn't want him to change anymore, even for me. Suddenly, I could hear him sing from the shower. Not that false tone you usually think about, but a sweet, almost melodic tone;

_~Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

_I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

_Rain, rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion of  
A heart to wrap around  
so I can find my way around_

_Safe to say from here,  
You're getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

_Rain, rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain, rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_To lie here under you,  
is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,_

_Rain, rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain, rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.~_

I was deeply touched as I heard Fang sing. A tear actually fell from my eye as I heard his deep, but also, heartbroken tone fill my ears. I bet that he was crying too. We are both good at crying for unknown reasons. Maybe mostly because we are both alone, not having any families or happy pasts. Well, I have a family, but I moved away from them as fast as I grew nineteen. I hated them, because they never loved me for the one I truly was, how I acted, just to be me. And to top it all off, they were only my adoptive family. I heard the bathroom door open, and before I could make a move, he stepped into his room, and found me sitting on his bed. He had changed into a pair of black jeans, a white skull still imprinted on the left leg.

"Fredrik? What is it?" he asked gently, and walked up to me, fondling my head with his paw.

"W-Well…" I sighed. "I heard you…singing…" Fang blushed profusely.

"Y-You did?" he stuttered in an embarrassed tone. "W-Well, how d-did it sound like?"

"It was beautiful." I replied, standing up and hugging his leg. "Flawless." He smiled back, and lifted me up in his arms, hugging me.

"Thanks." He replied, and sat down on his bed, with me in his lap. "You and I…we are best friends, right?" I nodded, and nuzzled my head in his chest.

"Best friends forever, Fangie…Best friends forever…" I added, and looked up at him. "Fangie…"

"Mm? What is it?"

"Have…you ever felt…if we're something…_more_ than just…best friends?"

"Well, I don't really know, Freddy…"

"Think about it. We have been together for as long as anyone can remember, not blaming each other for anything, liking the same things, and even sharing the same apartment. Don't you ever think that we're more that 'friends'? "

"Well, I-I…" I could clearly hear the embarrassment in his voice, and I knew that he wasn't laid that way, because I've seen him look at a few ladies sometimes. This was just all embarrassing both for me and him, but mostly for me, seeing that it would be embarrassing just to ask him, and heartbreaking if he answered no. But, I decided to be blunt, and spoke up;

"Fang…" I said, and motioned him to lie down. He obeyed like an obedient puppy, and lied down with his back on the bed. Without him resisting and me warning him, I crept up on his muscular chest, lying with my stomach on his, gently cooing and stroking his cheeks with my left hand. He growled happily. "During these…last few weeks…I've felt something inside me, but I don't know what it is…well, that was, until today. Fang, you know how much I care about you, and that I would gladly give my life to protect you, as you would do to me. We're friends, partners, but I just KNOW that we're something…more. Fang……what…I'm trying to say is……that deep inside my heart…I……I-I…" now, it was Fang's turn to surprise me, as he took his paws and placed them on my back, pulling me closer, until my nose met his.

"Go ahead……" he said, with confidence and trust in his voice. "As I said; you can tell me anything." I was flattered, and moved slightly closer to his head, and gently kissed his cold, wet nose.

"I-I……Oh, who am I trying to fool! Fang; I love you! I love you to the very bottom of my broken heart and shattered soul! I love you 'till the very end of this world and the next itself! Fang, I love you silly!" with that, I pulled away from him, stood up, and hastily rushed into my room, leaving Fang there, confused, and even if I didn't know it; flattered.

* * *

I just laid there, my face buried in my pillow, and the tears slowly soaking it. I knew that it was a stupid question, and I shouldn't have asked that. I knew how sensitive Fang was to the subject, and that I could never, ever make him understand truly how I felt for him. It just felt so hopeless, all of it. My only chance for true love, and it was all for nothing. All in vain. I cried and screamed into my pillow, making all my pent up frustrations just go away. I wanted it to leave, and never return. But the thoughts of me, being alone, without any love, just Fang by my side, made it return all over again. I realized that it was hopeless, and just cried for the rest of the time. Until, a knock was heard on my door. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to reject him.

"Come in…" I sobbed. Fang stepped in, slowly approaching me, and sat down in my bed. I slowly crept to his side, and placed my head in his lap. He gently stroked my hair, and sighed.

"Freddy…" he started. "I know how frustrating it must be, not having any love, but-" I didn't suddenly care what he said. My mind went into rage, and I sat up hastily, and glared at him.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!?!" I shouted in anger and sorrow, tears streaming down my face. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!! YOU'RE JUST A COMPUTER CREATURE WITH NOTHING BUT **SIMULATED** FEELINGS!!!" I banged hard at his chest, just kept punching and punching, although my knuckles were the only things that were harmed. Fang didn't really feel it, but I didn't care. I was just so mad…and sad, to even care what he had to say about feelings and emotions. I started to tire, and just leaned into his chest, crying madly. "Why?! WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND ME?!? OR EVEN LOVE ME?!?!" Fang once again sighed, and placed his paws around my back, stroking it.

"Fredrik……I DO know, what it's like!" he said firmly. "I once had someone I loved. A Lilymon, called Roze. She was everything for me, and we were always together. But then…one day…she was killed, and dispersed back to Primer Village."

"But YOU could at least see her again!" I countered, but he shook his head.

"No, I couldn't. She may have been reformed, but her memory…about all the things we did……they were gone! GONE, YOU HEAR ME?!" he was the one to cry now, tears as big as my fists fell from his eyes. "She…was everything for me…" I was even more heartbroken, and gently sat up, stroking his cheeks.

"Oh Fangie…I-I'm so sorry…" I said, trying to comfort him. "It there's anything I could do to-"He grabbed my head with one paw, and pulled me closer to his face.

"There is one thing…you could do…" he said, a little bit seductively for my ears.

"Anything!" I said desperately. He pulled me even closer, and almost whispered;

"_Kiss me…for I love you too…"_ and with that, his huge maw met my mouth, and he gave me a deep, passionate kiss. I was almost thrown back of the surprise, but then, the pleasure of his kiss made me muffle a moan into his mouth, and I kissed him back as good as I could, snaking my tongue into his jaws, licking his canine teeth and big, fat tongue. He moaned back, and wrapped his giant tongue around mine, licking and sucking it, as our tongues made an intricate dance with each other. He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me tightly, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss, and I held around his muscular chest, caressing every inch of it as I licked the outside of his maw, soaking his lips. Giving in to his emotions, Fang gave me a tongue bath, licking and slobbering all over my face. I sighed happily, and decided to tease him back, as I climbed up to the back of his head, and slowly inserted my relatively small teeth into the back of his neck, nibbling and gnawing him gently. He almost moaned in pleasure, and I was filled with the sensational taste of him on my tongue. I moved up to his head, and started to nibble on his ear tips. This time, he actually gasped as the sensitive flesh around the very tip of his ears received some well-earned attention. I slowly licked the soar flesh, and sat down again onto his lap.

"But…why?" I asked.

"Simple. As you said, we have been together for so long now, always helping and standing up for each other. And sometimes, friendships like these have to end up in love, right?" he said simply, licking my lips.

"Yeah, but I thought you-"

"Were mostly attracted to women? Ha! Nonsense! I think it's time I admitted something…"

"What is that?" I asked. He pulled me in for a hug, and whispered into my ear;

"_I'm bisexual."_

I could not believe it! Those words were like magic, disbelief, happiness, and passion all at once, and they filled my ears to the brim. I savored the words for awhile, but then, I had to be sure, so I asked;

"R-Really?!"

"Of course! I mean, have **I **ever lied to you?" he pulled me back, and held my shoulders in his paws. "Have I?"

"No, silly." I giggled, and lied onto his chest, as he lied down on my bed, stroking my back. "You have never lied to me."

"See! That's why you and I fit so well together!" Fang chuckled, and tickled my back, making me giggle.

"Hehehe! Stop it! That tickles!" I shouted gleefully. He stopped, and I lay back in my position, staring into those beautiful, yellow eyes, as I crawled closer. _"Promise me, Fangie……that we will forever be together like this…FOREVER!"_

"_I promise, my love…"_ he answered, and gave me a deep, passionate kiss, and I kissed him back.

_

* * *

_

_Outside the windows, the rain was slowly fading away, and the sun casted its crimson rays across the fields, the city, and soon enough, one, certain window, revealing two, sleeping figures. A boy, and a werewolf, the boy closely cuddled up to his favorite love-puppy. These two were in love, and nothing in the entire world would keep them from loving each other……_

_Nothing._


End file.
